The present solution relates to transport systems and, more particularly, to an adjustable chassis system for retrofit to a container or other equipment. Outdoorsmen, fans attending sporting events or musical concerts, beachgoers and others often have need to carry portable ice chests (i.e., “coolers”) and/or gear containers. Laden with ice, food, drinks, supplies, etc., it can be a significant physical burden to tote a full cooler or container to a destination such as a campsite or beach.
Consequently, some coolers and gear containers have integrated wheels to ease the burden of transport, although the integrated wheels do little to provide ground clearance. As such, a user pulling a cooler or gear container with integrated wheels may find that half the time he is just dragging the cooler or gear container over rough terrain and obstacles. Other solutions in the prior art are to simply load a wheelbarrow or wagon with the cooler or gear container. Although a wheelbarrow or wagon may provide enough ground clearance for easy transportation of its contents across rough terrain, a wheelbarrow or wagon is cumbersome to store.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an adjustable chassis system that may be removably fixed to a cooler, gear container or other equipment so that transport across rough terrain is made less burdensome. Moreover, what is needed in the art is an adjustable chassis system that does not require axles and may be raised or lowered to adjust ground clearance of its payload. Further, what is needed in the art is an adjustable chassis system that may be easily disassembled or collapsed for compact storage. Additionally, because users of coolers and gear containers often desire for their coolers and containers to serve double duty as a “chair” or “seat” once at the destination, there is a need in the art for an adjustable chassis system that may level its payload over uneven ground.